pretty_little_liarsfandomcom_pl-20200217-history
Wiadomości "A" w 2 sezonie
Strona zawiera spis wszystkich wiadomości wysłanych przez "A" w drugim sezonie przez Mone Vanderwaal lub jej pomocnika Lucasa Gottesmana. Odcinek 1: It's Alive Do Arii: * Znajomy widok? Czegoś brakuje? --A (zdjęcie biurka Ezry) Do czterech dziewczyn: * Wyczuwam kłamców. -A Odcinek 2: The Goodbye Look Do czterech dziewczyn: * No proszę, samotne w tłumie. Wygrałam! xoxo -A Odcinek 3: My Name Is Trouble Do Emily: * Nie da się grać w kotka i myszkę, kiedy myszka jest w Texasie. Potrzeba Cię tu, gratulację! -A Odcinek 4: Blind Dates Do czterech dziewczyn: * Miałam szczęście. Diamenty są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi dziewczyn. -A Do Emily: * DrużynA wita!!! Do Anne Sullivan: * Ciekawskie dziwki giną Odcinek 5: The Devil You Know Do Emily: * Cześć, Em. Czy tylko mi się wydaje, czy ten list samobójczy wygląda znajomo? -A Do Spencer: * Czy mamusia uścisnęła złodzieja? Powiedz prawdę Spence lub dostaniesz pierścionek w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie? -A Do Emily: * Czasami najkrótsza droga z punktu A do punktu B okazuje się tą najkrótszą. -A Odcinek 6: Never Letting Go Podczas piosenki na pokazie * Obudźcie się! Bo dziwka wróciła! Diabelska dziwka, potwór. Podczas pokazu: * Moje sukienki. Moja gra. Moje zasady. -A Odcinek 7: Surface Tension Do Hanny: * Ale zabawa. Dwie kłamczuchy pod jednym dachem. Ułatwiacie mi to. -A Odcinek 8: Save the Date Do Emily: * Hej, Em. Może kremu do kawy? -A Odcinek 9: Picture This Do Emily: * Przypomnienie: jesteś moją własnością. -A * Jeśli Zoey wyjdzie bez twojego numeru, wyniki badań wyjdą na jaw. -A * Czas leci, Em. -A Odcinek 10: Touched by an 'A'-ngel Do Emily: * Słabe ogniwo najłatwiej złamać! Już pękasz? -A * Widzisz jak łatwo mogę opleść ręce wokół szyi? -A Odcinek 11: I Must Confess Do Emily: * Powiedz Elli, to ci odpuszczę! -A (zdjęcie Ezry i Arii) Do czterech dziewczyn: * Terapeutki już nie ma. -A Odcinek 12: Over My Dead Body Do Arii: * Nadal żyje. --A (ze zdjęciem doktor Sullivan) Do Spencer (oraz Emily, Hanny i Arii): Do dziewczyny przyszłą paczka z napisem "Otwórz albo ona umrze" W środku była dołączona kartka: "Macie czas do do 19.00 żeby ją ocalić. Oto moje żądania." Były w nim także lalki z nagraniami dla każdej z dziewczyn (oprócz Emily): * Lalka Spencer: Pilnuj Toby'ego. * Lalka Arii: Spraw żeby Jackie odeszła. * Lalka Hanny: Zatrzymaj ślub. Do Emily: * Lalka Emily: Zabieram Cię do niej. Jedź sama. Do Hanny (oraz Spencer, Emily i Arii): * Zaraz skończy jej się powietrze. -A * 457 Grover Rd. -A Do czterech dziewczyn: * Znajdźcie to. * 40 24' N / 75 17'8 W Odcinek 13: The First Secret Do Alison: * Obserwuje Cię. * Lalka i karteczka: Moja kolej, żeby was torturować. * Umierasz z ciekawości, żeby się dowiedzieć kim jestem? Dowiesz się. -A Odcinek 14: Through Many Dangers, Toils, and Snares Do Emily: * Zawsze byłaś moją ulubienicą. Chcesz zawrzeć umowę? -A * Do zobaczenia wieczorem, BFF! -A Odcinek 16: Let the Water Hold Me Down Do Hanny: * Niefajnie pić wodę z jeziora? Delektuj się tym, suko. -A * Życie jest snem Hanna. A ja jestem twoim koszmarem. -A Do Emily (oraz Spencer, Arii i Hanny) * To wygląda na żywe. Teraz jesteśmy kwita, dziwki! -A Odcinek 17: The Blond Leading the Blind Do Alison: * Myślisz, że jesteś bezpieczna na zewnątrz, ale nie jesteś kiedy ja jestem w środku. * Przestraszona, powinnaś być suko. * Następnym razem to będzie twoja twarz, a nie dynia. -A Do Spencer: * Ostrzegałam/łem Cię! -A (zdjęcie Spencer całującego Toby'ego) * Prawie go miałam/em! Toby może nie mieć tyle szczęścia następnym razem! -A Odcinek 18: A Kiss Before Lying Do Hanny: * Odwołaj swojego chłoptasia od technologii albo gliny dowiedzą się, co twoja mama trzyma w pudełku po lasagni -A Odcinek 19: The Naked Truth Do Arii: * Prawda boli, skarbie. Może ona skrzywdzić twojego nowego kolegę bardziej niż ciebie. -A Do Spencer: * Nie bój się, Spence. Wszyscy jesteśmy rodziną, z niektórymi bardziej niż z innymi. -A Odcinek 20: CTRL: A Do czterech dziewczyn: * Teraz kolej Caleba. -A Do Byrona: * Dzisiaj o 8:30. Wiesz, gdzie będzie twoja córka? Ja wiem. Pozdrawiam. -A (zdjęcie Ches Mirabelle Vegan Bistro) Odcinek 21: Breaking the Code Do Mony: * Mamusia Hanny ją uratowała, ale kto uratuje ciebie? -A * Wczorajsze śmieci. Jutrzejsze nowości. -A * Masz czas do jutra do 10. -A * Nie ugryzła za pierwszym razem, ale ty to zrobisz. -A Odcinek 22: Father Knows Best Do czterech dziewczyn: * Czy mama i tata wiedzą, że oglądacie filmy z morderstwem? Umarliby, gdyby się dowiedzieli. A Odcinek 23: Eye Of The Beholder Do czterech dziewczyn: * Gdy jest dym, jest też odwet. -A Odcinek 24: If These Dolls Could Talk Do Mony: * Spraw, by Hanna zerwała z przystojniaczkiem albo znów będziesz na dnie szkolnej hierarchii. Nie sprawdzaj mnie. -A Do Hanny: * Hey Han, wszystkim dzielisz się z przyjaciółką? Nawet chłopakiem?" -A Do czterech dziewczyn: * Skończcie jak ja. Idźcie w moje ślady, skończcie jak ja. (szafie była lalka podobna do Alison, zakopana do połowy z łopatą i zakrwawioną głową) Odcinek 25: UnmAsked Do czterech dziewczyn: * Wciąż macie coś, co należy do mnie. Przynieście to albo jedna z was skończy w worku na zwłoki. -A * Bądźcie tam, gdy zegar wybije północ. -A Kategoria:Sezon 2 Kategoria:Wiadomości od "A" Kategoria:A do Z